


Yeonjun's Pet POV

by dinosaurasrex



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aendgu the snake, Cute, I Don't Even Know, Might do BTS' too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, TXT's pets, Toto the Bird, Weird Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, Yeonjun turns into txt's pets, i will update again if they get more pets, oh right it was requested, please just read it, the chapters are short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurasrex/pseuds/dinosaurasrex
Summary: Yeonjun turns into TXT's pets.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Yeonjun As Toto

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter a while ago as a crack request but when i saw that Taehyun got a pet too i wanted to write another story. If you like this let me know. I'm considering writing more but only if people actually want to read more. Anyways without further adue here's the story!

When Yeonjun woke up he immediately knew something was wrong. He couldn't feel his fingers nor his toes. His eyes snapped opened and realized that he was behind something with bars. Upon a scan of his surroundings he realized that he was in a cage, and by the looks of it, it was a giant bird cage. He opened his mouth to scream but instead of his normal voice it was a squawk that surprised him so much he fell. (He hadn't even realized he had been able to fall) And then he heard a shuffleling. 

"Huh?" It was the sound of a startled awake Beomgyu. Yeonjun felt relief flood him. 

"Squaaaawk swa squaaaakkkk!" Yeonjun panicked his mouth wasn't making voice noises. 

"Aw baby did you fall again?" Beomgyu said with a yawn. 

Yeonjun was confused, "squuuuawk?" 

Beomgyu appeared, he was a giant. Yeonjun was confused but allowed Beomgyu to gently pick him up and stroke his belly. He made a story of purring noise against his will. Beomgyu giggled (it was the cutest thing in the world) and placed him on his shoulder. He balanced himself as Beomgyu moved them to his restroom. Beomgyu smiled as he looked at them. Then it all hit Yeonjun, he was a bird. He freaked out and started to flap his (arms? wings?) as he squawked. Beomgyu smiled fondly as Yeonjun claimed himself and ended up on his head. 

"Toto, baby, let's get you some food!" He smiled gently at Yeonjun. Yeonjun gripped onto Beomgyu's hair as they walked to the kitchen. 

~

Yeonjun hadn't realized how much Beomgyu loved his bird until he spent the day as said bird. Beomgyu was gentle with him, never yelled or complained, and spent all day caring for him. Yeonjun had never felt so pampered. And when Yeonjun refused to go into the cage Beomgyu even let him sleep with him. 

~extra~

When Yeonjun woke up, he was himself again and almost missed the bird body. When they met at the company the next day everyone was laughing at him. "What's so funny?" He asked as they continued to snicker behind his back. Kai pulled out his cellphone and clicked on a few videos. In those videos Yeonjun was pecking at walls and flapping his arms jumping around trying to fly. He would duck into small places and hit his head. Then he would yell random words and scream at the top of his lungs. No wonder Yeonjun felt so bad this morning...


	2. Yeonjun As

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are really short and i'm really sorry for that. These were formated to be posted on Twitter. This one is longer but regardless i hope you enjoy and if you want more let me know.

It was almost a month after the whole bird feasco that Yeonjun had stopped thinking about it and had thought of it as a one off. It was just a dream he told himself (despite the undeniable evidence saved to Kai's phone). So when he woke up this morning to a completely different environment once again, he had flashbacks. He was panicking, but somehow this time it was worse. Instead of the metal bars and kind Beomgyu he had woken up to, this time it was a cold rock and a sandey looking environment in front of him. Though it didn't feel like sand, it felt choppier and lighter than sand. He shook his head and attempted to rub his eyes, but found he couldn't, because he didn't have hands. He wanted to scream like he did last time but he found he was actually rendered mute. He attempted to look at his body was rendered difficult since he couldn't see very well. Everything was blurry. He could see he was red or orange, and he could see the tan shavings but he couldn't tell anything else. Then he heard a noise. It was an odd sensation to say the least. It was like hearing someone's base voice underwater. He could hear it he just couldn't understand it. Then the voice started to say more. He could tell the voice was changing it's words he just couldn't understand what it was saying. He frailed around trying to move as the person moved closer. He could see the head shape just not the features, and even the head shape was hard to see. Then something that looked like sausages invaded his area. He didn't no what to do. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he cried internally from his struggles when the darkness that helped keep his eyes focused and his skin cool was removed. He was then picked up and moved from the tan sand environment and blistering heat. He could then tell exactly who he was as soon as he was handled. He was Taehyun's god damned snake.

He opened his mouth to bite him but instantly closed it as Taehyun started to move. He wiggled with all his might to stay still as the boy moved around the house, snake on his arm. Once Taehyun stopped Yeonjun attempted to adjust his vision to the new surroundings. He was in the bathroom. Yeonjun was set down onto the counter to hangout on the coolness as Taehyun got ready. Yeonjun felt relieved as he moved around the cool counter and then intrigued as he watched himself in the mirror. He was now Aengdu the snake. As the day progressed he found that it became easier to be a snake when it was only him and Taehyun. He could easily stay on him by the end of the day and could move much easier as a snake. He felt happy as Taehyun kissed his forehead when he was put back in his home. He curled up and fell asleep content with the day he just had.

~extra~

When Yeonjun woke up in the morning it was to bright lights of a hospital. He didn't remember Taehyun in a hospital yesterday nor does he remember being in a hospital before he fell asleep last night. He sat up in the bed to find he had been dressed in the hospital gown too. 

"Hello?" He asked seemingly empty room.

"Oh your awake? And you've stopped shaking! I'll get the doctor right away!" A nurse whom he hadn't seen before said as she rushed out of the room.

"The what?"


End file.
